


Brat

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot





	Brat

“Man, whatever.” To which you responded after Thor said you were acting like a brat today. You rolled your eyes and sat on the couch. Maybe you were, but you could truly care less at the moment.

A small part of you wanted to continue this. Yes, it was agitating to Thor, but you got a kick out of it. Your attitude was terrible and you wanted to see how long it would take before Thor broke, and decides to fuck you against the wall or something. He was tapping his foot on the hardwood flooring. His jaw clenching as he stared at you. You could feel him burning a hole into you. You snuck a glance at him but proceeded back at the tv.

He had that look of irritation displayed on his face. Like he was thinking about what he was going to do to you. That thought alone turned you on. “What are you looking at?”

Your tone was playful. Too playful. The type of playful that can infuriate or turn on someone in the right situation. Thor took note of that. He took note of everything you did today. From rolling your eyes, talking back, to saying sly shit under your breath and teasing.

“Do you need something?” You ask again.

“For you to quit acting like a brat.”

“Mhmm.” You put your index finger to your lips and looked up as if you were thinking. “No.”

“Okay.” He shrugged and walked out. You laughed and went back to your show.

“Yes, mom.” Your mom was talking to you about a family reunion. Everyone in your intermediate family and family you haven’t seen since you were in diapers was going to be there. To be truthful, you were excited, you just didn’t want to hear any ‘I haven’t seen you since you were in diapers’ or ‘you really have grown, I remember when you were this tall’. It was the food you really wanted.

She continued you talk on and on about who was gonna be there, what games and activities y’all were going to play and where it was at. It could’ve been something if you didn’t zone out all the time. That was until Thor walked in.

“Y/N.” Thor firmly spoke.

“Excuse you. I’m on the phone.” You glanced over. The attitude in your throat made a guest appearance.

He subsided that though. Dropping to his knees in front of you, spreading your legs apart. Your eyes widened when his hands pulled your thighs apart. He smirked at the sight of you with no panties on underneath the short skirt you were wearing. His right hand when up to your folds, grazing his thumb across your folds. That single action alone made you shiver. Your eyes peered into his skull, trying to generate a warning. He was playing with fire. Skating on thin fucking ice.

His thumb went between your folds, sliding down to feel your newfound wetness. He’d barely even touched you and you were already wet. To be honest, Thor had always loved the effect he had on you. Whether you were mad at him or whatever, he could make you wet with the snap of his fingers.

“Y-yeah, Of course, Mom.” You needed to get off that phone. But she wouldn’t stop talking your ear off.

Meanwhile, Thor has now spread your folds, exposing your clit and your tight, little hole. He licked a stripe up your cunt, focusing on your clit towards the end. His tongue was so warm and wet, feeling so great against you. Your body spazzed and you bit your lip to bite back a throaty moan. He replaced his tongue with his thumb, massaging your clit in soft circles.

“Y/n. Are you listening to me?” Shit. You were on the phone with your mom, weren’t you?

“Yeah, I’m s-still here Mom,” Thor smirked, knowing he had you where he wanted you. However, just as you were about to respond to her once more, Thor inserted two fingers into your wetness, causing you to nearly squeal. Though you played it off as a cough. “Listen, Mom, I have to call you back okay?”

Thor’s fingers were still inside of you. Nearly slamming into you, his pace got faster as you tried to say your goodbyes. You clicked the phone off, throwing it to the other side of the couch, and let out a moan you’ve been waiting to unleash. With two fingers inside you and his other thumb on your clit, he was causing you immense satisfaction. He curled his fingers up, the tips grazing up against your spot. Making your back arch and your hands find their way to his hair.

But as soon as it started, it stopped. He took his hands away from you and removed your hands from him. Simply standing up and he walked into the kitchen. You watched as he rummaged through the fridge. Like he wasn’t just fingering you a second ago.

“What the actual fuck?” You stood up, your voice raised.

“Huh?” He turned around to face you. “Oh, I thought you were on the phone?”

He gave you a smile. He was playing around with you. After all the things you were doing, he decided to treat you the way you treated him.

“You saw that I hung up.” You whined out, stomping your foot on the ground. The brattiness and attitude were seeping out of your pores.

“Oops?” He shrugged, turning his back towards you. You let an agitated breath out and walked towards him.

“Baby please?” You whined. Your hand traveled from his abs down to his cock. The bulge in his pants more prominent than ever. Your hand rubbed him through his jeans.

“Ehh.” He shrugged again, walking over to a cabinet. You tried to stay calm but he just teased you like that and it upset you.

“Well, I guess I have to find someone else to please me.”

“No, you’re not.” He turned around too quickly, you’d thought he’d gotten whiplash.

“I just said I was,” You smirked. “You’re not the boss of me.”

He walked up to you. Slowly striding as an attempt to be intimidating. An attempt that was working, yet making you wetter than you already were.

“You wanna say that again for me princess?” He leaned down to your ear. His breath was hot and heavy, making you tingle with each word that came out of his mouth.

“I s-said,” You stuttered out, “I’ll have s-someone else please me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, sweetheart.” He spun you around so that your back was against him. His left hand grasped around your neck, while his right went underneath your skirt.

His middle finger and ring finger massaged at your clit, rubbing it in light circles. He dipped between your folds, collecting more of your wetness around his fingers. Bring them up to your clit, spreading your wetness around. As his hands moved a bit more hectically, you could hear the sound of your wetness being moved around. The sound alone makes you clench around nothing. He paused, pulling his fingers away so that the tips of them were brushing softly against your clit.

You huffed out and thrust your hips up to meet his fingers. You were getting pleasure out of it, regardless of doing all the work. Your moans getting louder as you tried to fuck yourself on his fingers. He laughed out at your immediate attempt to conjure up some type of friction. You pulled the hem of your skirt up so you could see for yourself. You let out an “aw” at the sight of his fingers glistening with you smeared on them.

Your eyes closed while thrusting towards his fingers. A smirk was plastered on Thor’s face, he was amused by this. You were near your own climax and Thor knew that since your moans were getting louder by the second. Now, however, each time you moved your hips, Thor moved his hand back and away from you. Just to simply watch you struggle. After about five more times of you chasing his hand and being denied, he placed his palm over your cunt. He brought his hand back and placed a slap on your cunt, making your hips jolt and causing you to whine.

“Is there a reason you’re acting like such a brat today, my love?” He whispered in your ear, bringing his hand back down to your aching cunt.

“Does it really matter?” You make the remark. His hand comes back down on your cunt, making you mutter out a scream and a little giggle.

“You know you’ve really been getting on my nerves today.” He says. His right hand moving up to the hem of your skirt to pull it up. “I don’t think you deserve any of this.”

He pulls your shirt up so that it’s resting on your chest above your breasts. He pulls your bra down, exposing your breasts. He removes his left hand from your neck, turning you, and lifting you up on the kitchen counter. Dropping to his knees he lifts your skirt up once more, attaching his face to your soaked cunt. He swirled his tongue around your clit, moaning and sucking around it. You threw your hand back and moaned out curse words. Your dominant hand tugged at his hair as he devoured you.

“I want to hear you apologize for being disrespectful today.” He looked at you, lips glistening with your juices. You shuttered at the sight. He went back down, eating you like his life depended on it.

“Baby I’m so so sorry for being disrespectful.” Each word was separated by sporadic breaths. Your breathing was heavy. And you could feel everything in your chest. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Looking down at the sight before you, you continued running your hands through his hair. His tongue was extra focused on your clit. Spelling his name on your clit with his tongue. Your body shuttered and your release was near. You head hung down as you tried to concentrate on not coming yet. His name danced like a chant on your tongue, as well as curses.

He took his mouth away from you, replacing it with his thumb, rubbing it in soft, slow circles. He stood, leaning down to kiss you. The sweet flavor of yourself danced around in your mouth. The kiss was hungry and determined. His tongue made his way into your mouth when you moaned out into the kiss. He broke the kiss, kissing down your neck, all the way to the valley between your breasts.

“Go to the bedroom.” He looked deeply into your eyes. There was a certain gleam in his that told you that he was going to fuck you into next week. Hiding your excitement, you nodded, hopping off the counter. He slapped your ass as you walked past, making you jump and giggle.

You walked into the room, quickly taking off your clothes. You hopped up on the bed, spreading your legs so that Thor had a sight to see upon entering the room. You were ready and practically dying for Thor to fuck you as soon as possible. Five minutes later, though it felt like forever, Thor strode in the room. His pride and ego seemed to be beaming off of him. Boy, weren’t you in for a treat.

“As much as I love the view,” He stated, taking off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. “I need you to get on your knees.”

You smiled, getting off the bed and onto your knees, crawling to him. Once you reached where he stood, his cock was already in his hand. You smiled up at him, batting your lashes. You then looked at his length in front of you. Recalling the first time you saw his cock, unsure as to if it could fit inside you at all. You stuck your tongue out and he took this as an excellent opportunity to slap his cock against your tongue. You left out a laugh and he let out a moan from the vibrations.

You took his cock in your hand, pumping it a few times. You spit in your hand, pumping it again before your other hand went to his balls, massaging them. You swirled your tongue around his tip, adding extra spit. Removing your mouth, you continued to pump his cock, he was a moaning mess above you and you loved that. You cocked your head to the side, licking and sucking on one of his balls. His mouth fell agape and he looked down at you. If you didn’t have his soul before, you definitely did now.

His hand held your head, and his eyes rolled back. He was feeling all of this. You licked his ball once more and brought your head back up with his shaft. You kissed his beating red tip and smiled. Opening your mouth wide, you were determined to take all of him in your mouth. He slid his hand down to the back of your head, pushing more of his cock into your mouth. He let out a grunt, watching as his cock nearly disappeared in your mouth.

“So beautiful when you’re not being a brat,” He started to fuck your face, slow strokes inside your mouth. “So beautiful when my cock is in your mouth.”

All you could get out your mouth was a gag. Spit poured out of your mouth and your eyes were watering as he fucked your face. He sped up it thrusts so now the only sound in the room besides his grunts, where your choking sounds. He couldn’t fit all of his cock in your mouth, but what he could was worth it. He took one last thrust, stilling himself inside your mouth. You choked and more tears ran down your face. He pulled out and you gasped out for breath.

“You ready for me to fuck that pretty little cunt, honey?” He bent down, placing his finger underneath your chin, making you look up at him.

“Yes, my lord.” That’s all he needed, picking you up and placing you on the bed.

He grabbed your legs, pulling you down to the edge of the bed. He lined himself up with you. He smacked his cock against your heat, twice, making you cry out a moan. Rubbing his cock against you to tease you. You grabbed his cock, lining him up at your slit.

“Please my lord?” You cried out. “Pretty please. I’m sorry for being a brat today. I just really need this.”

He pondered for a bit, then slid into you. It was delightful. The way he stretched you out, the way you could feel every single vein on his cock while he was inside of you. He rolled into you, his pelvis catching against your clit. The friction making the whole experience even better. His left hand traveled to your throat, forming a firm grasp on it. He slammed into you, making sure he hit against your clit upon impact.

“Fuck you feel so good, baby.” He thrusts got faster. He lifted you up by your neck so you could see him disappear inside of you.

Your hand snaked down to your clit, rubbing it to add to the pleasure. He slammed into you with such force, yet it was still sweet. No matter how rough the sex, it was still sweet. And today was just so fucking good. You were drooling at the feeling that overwhelmed you. You could never get enough of his cock being buried inside of you.

He pulled out, turning you over so that your ass was in the air. You face was planted on the bed as he slid back inside you. He slapped your ass twice making you squirm. He stopped mid-thrust, spitting down onto his dick. He spread it up to your puckered asshole and inserted his thumb.

“You like when I fuck you like this?” He asks thrusts are getting rougher. You can feel him grazing over your spot. Your orgasm just seconds away.

“Yes, baby. Oh, fuck,” You rubbed sporadically at your clit. “Oh, shit right there my lord! Please.”

He lifted his leg to get a better angle as he ruts into you. He continues to thrust into you at the same dynamic, making sure he hits the right spot. You felt your stomach tighten; your dripping, aching cunt tightened around his cock, wanting him to shoot his load into you. Your vision got hazy, making you rely on all feeling. Your moans slipped out like water and your body felt like jelly. White flashed over your mind as you climax reached a halt.

It was like you slipped away. It was intense and despite you cumming all around his cock, he didn’t stop fucking you. All your strength was built into holding yourself up. Out of all your times with Thor, he’d never fucked you like this. Maybe you’d be a brat more often.

“Fuck. I’m gonna- You want me to cum in you princess?” He asked, his thrusts becoming slower as he reaches his orgasm.

“Yes, baby. Cum in me.” You cooed, “Fill me up, my lord.”

And so he does, shooting his warm cum inside of you, still thrusting into you. Once done, he pulls out of you. Both of you breathing hard. You fell down onto the bed turning to your side. Thor walks over, turning you on your back. He spreads your legs and watches as his hot seed spills out of your cunt.

“That was so amazing.” You breathe out, not yet catching your breath.

“We’re not done yet, princess.” He laughs, giving you a slightly mischievous smile.

“I fucking love you.”


End file.
